Learning Lessons
by MegADeg15
Summary: What happens when Obi-Wan Kenobi decides to have another padawan? And what is her connection to Obi-Wan? The force is strong with this one, and Obi-Wan can sense it... This may turn into a saga, set during SWTCW Rated T just to be safe! Please R&R!
1. Flight to Dantooine

**A/N: So this is an idea I've had mulling in my mind for over a year now, and I finally decided to put it on paper! So here it is! Meet Reen, a character that I've dreamed up in my wild imagination to be the second Padawan learner to Obi-Wan Kenobi. Many Jedi have had more that one Padawan and quite frankly, Obi-Wan is awesome so he gets another! This could turn into a legitamate saga if I have enough support! If you're interested in helping me edit this novel PM asap! :) Thanks and enjoy this dreamed up idea of the adventures I feel these people would have. This is during the Clone Wars and is (semi) cannon to SWTCW, most likely before season 5 (if you haven't seen the last two episodes holy mother of god were they awesome!)**

**So yeah enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 1**  
**Flight to Dantooine**

"Reen! Quick, get down to the mainframe! Figure out whats going on down there," Obi-Wan shouted to the girl. The buttons and lights flashed on the data control screen in front of him.

With a nod she raced to the back hall of the little shuttle and gasped at the now smoking piece of technology. She coughed, putting a hand over her mouth. The black sooty substance was detrimental to her lungs, but she pushed through and saw the main hub of spoil. The minimal damage was obvious. She reached her hand down into the abyss of wires and pulled back with a squeal clenching her palm in pain. The skin burned with the warm temperature of the steaming wires. Reen bit her lip and pulled out her multi-tool. With a small flourish of the little doohickey she reattached the data mode to the reversal swatch. By slicing the end of the wire and sparking a flare of white, the youngling combated the already failing hull and caused immediate fix. The smoke was different, that would take a while to clear. But the main issue was resolved.

A familiar voice cried from above her. "Reen!" The voice echoed, down to the girl still sitting in the bed of wires and smoke. The anxious face of Padawan Ahsoka Tano looked down at her in fright. "What are you doing?" Ahsoka grabbed Reen's hand and yanked her up into the light, closing the hatch on the mainframe. The two girls stood in silence for a moment, breathing heavily, exhaling small coughs, still resulting from the smoke that was now clearing.

Ahsoka was the first to say anything, pulling Reens hand into her own and noticing the already blistering skin. The red sores were forming on her already calloused hands. "Look at you!" she exclaimed, "I'm going to go grab Skyguy, I know he's got some burn ointment somewhere."

Reen nodded, not wanting to interject. Her hands didn't hurt, but she turned on her heel and walked back to the cockpit. The lights had stopped flashing and she sensed her Master was now calm. "What's going on down there?"

"Nothing I couldn't handle," Reen replied, a forced smile on her face. She sat back down and exhaled a moment before Master Skywalker entered the cockpit, a look of confusion on his face. He smelled like smoke and he looked worn and tired, as if he had just woken from a nap. This wouldn't have surprised anybody on the ship. That was Skywalker.  
Anakin was nervous, he ran a hand through his long brown hair and looked over at Obi-Wan, his former master, "What in the name of the Force happened?" his face full of worry.

Reen stood and spoke, "The mainframe overheated," she rubbed one of the blisters tenderly before continuing, all eyes now on her, "One of the wires must've tripped, but I got it fixed. The smoke should clear soon enough."  
"Good work Reen," her master said looking at her with a sense of pride, Obi-Wan paused before turning to Anakin. He sensed her pain for a moment and glanced at her hands. "Reen…" he said knowingly. Her eyes opened wide disavowing the hurt.

"I'm fine master."

"Don't lie to me my young padawan. I can sense it in you." Obi-Wan smiled at his newest learner. "Ahsoka has some burn ointment on the ship. Why don't you go see if she'll lend you some?"

Reen exhaled, amazed at how apparently knowing her feelings and condition. She nodded, "Yes Master." She turned and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. It hissed shut, and she sensed the conversation unfolding between the former Master and Padawan. She walked towards where she knew her friend would be, glaring at the stupidity that was now reflected in red peeling blisters.

Obi-Wan listened to the door close behind him, and felt Anakin sit next to him, taking the co-pilot seat, even though neither of them was actually flying. R2 was taking care of that for now, bless the little droids heart. It made life much easier on the two of them.

"I hope I didn't disturb you with our ships malfunction Anakin," Obi-Wan said with a smile, hitting a button on the upper left corner of the panel.

Anakin laughed, more of a snort actually, and rolled his eyes at his former Master. "Haven't I warned you never to disturb me from a nap?"

"It's only because I know how cranky you get," he replied, flipping through the data pad. He seemed to be searching for something. Anakin sensed it immediately and leaned over to glance at the screen his master was so adamantly obsessed with.

"What are you searching for?" Anakin hinted, obviously wanting some sort of answer from him. Anakin knew how Obi-Wan got when he wanted something done. His old master was never fond of getting worked up about anything that was something he wished he could obtain. Clear-headedness was not Anakin's strong suit. However it seemed to be Obi-Wan's specialty, making them such a good pair.

Obi-Wan flipped another screen on the pad, "I'm curious as to what exactly we are supposed to look for on Dantooine. Master Windu was not specific."

"I thought we were checking up on the Republic base down there," Anakin stated confused.

The Jedi Master nodded and tapped his screen again, "We are, but somethings not right. I can feel it. I have felt it. Something in the force is severly unbalanced."

"I've sensed it to." Anakin nodded.

"Best to be cautious with our movement now. We should land on Dantooine very soon, maybe 10 minutes." Obi-Wan replied.

Anakin smiled, "Look out Dantooine, here we come."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! Leave me some drabble of a review so you can tell me how much you hated/loved it! Should I continue and if so how do I make it flow cannon-ly and awesomely?  
Thanks!**

**Until next time,**

~Meg~


	2. Burn Ointment and Reflections

**A/N: Well here is another chapter of my growing idea that I'm becoming more attached to. Quicky disclaimer, I don't own star wars or the characters, those are all George Lucas and co.'s ideas! Except for Reen, she's mine! :) Please R&R! And ENJOY! **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Rough Landing**

Ahsoka was just pulling the bottle of anti-burn from the drawer when the door opened with a whisper. "Hey Reen," Ahsoka said with a smile, throwing the bottle to the younger girl. Reen caught it and leaped up on the small table. Unscrewing the top she squeezed out a finite amount of the thick green gelatinous goo. She let out a grunt of disgust as it puttered out of the little container and onto her finger. The look was disgruntling, but the smell was something worse than Bantha dung.

Ahsoka laughed at the little Padawan, "It'll make it better," she added looking at the priceless reaction of combined disgust and confliction. The girls deep green eyes, met Ahsoka's blue ones, and Ahsoka smiled, "I promise." She urged, raising her right hand in a mock swear.

Laughing, Reen pinched out another squirt of the goo and taking her finger, rubbed it gingerly on her hands. With a gasp, she noticed the skin turning back to a normal pale white. There was no pain, and Reen, with gay delight finished applying it to the entirety of her hands, changing them back to their natural state.

Twisting the cap back onto the still half-full bottle, she tossed it back to her friend, "Thanks," Reen said, pushing a loose piece of her hair behind her ear. Still half-shy around the older padawan.

"Don't worry about it," Ahsoka replied, going back to fiddling with whatever piece of equipment she was working on.

Reen had been sent to the temple when she was young enough to not remember her family. It did not bother her to not know. The way of the Jedi was her way, and she hadn't the slightest wish to leave it. Although the order had chosen her, not the other way around, she still liked to think that her actions were worthy of such an honor. The archives told her little about herself, only that she was a short female human, with deep auburn hair and blue green eyes. A standard briefing of anybody and everybody. But no history of her parents, siblings if any, or home planet. A short exchange between her and Master Windu concluded that she should not go looking for answers to questions she needn't know. It had been less than a month with her new master, and she still felt out of place. It was not anybody's fault but her own and she understood that. It was odd being around these people who were so close. The entire galaxy knew Master Skywalker and Master Kenobi. Their relationship was famous for being close. Not in a bad way, Compassion without Attachment was very apparent with them, but she felt constantly awkward and uncomfortable in the room with them, because she was the odd one out.

Ahsoka looked over at the girl for a moment, sensing her distrurbance. It wasn't unknown to her, the feeling of being on the outside. "Something troubling you Reen?"

Reen jumped, so collected in her thoughts that the disturbance from the other girl was unexpected. She shook her head in disavow.

The togruta rolled her eyes in response, "Please, don't lie to me Reen. I want to be your friend."

"I'm fine, Ahsoka." Reen replied with as much honesty as she could potray. "I was just lost in thought that is all."

"Okay," Ahsoka said with a smile.

The comlink on Reens wrist beeped, the light turning green, "Yes Master?" she inquired, feeling his need for her.

The crackly voice of Master Kenobi rippled through the speaker, "Planet in sight, you two might want to make it down to the cockpit."

Ahsoka and Reen exchanged a glance and raced each-other to the door. The feeling before a mission started was equally exhilarating. Finally, Reen would see some action rather than at the temple. The lightsaber at her side was itching for use. The force was positively swimming around her with as much excitement as she felt.

* * *

**A/N: So there you go! Chapter two! I hope you enjoyed the next part! Things will become more active the next two chapters I promise! Please review! I'd love to hear from ya! **

**Until next time!**

**~Meg~**


End file.
